


White Mamba and Orangutan

by Le_petit_pauvre



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Afterlife, Eli is a huge tsundere, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Wtf even is this title, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_petit_pauvre/pseuds/Le_petit_pauvre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some cute fic I made of Liquid and Mantis.<br/>Based off some fanart I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Mamba and Orangutan

The door to his room opened with a faint click. The gleam of his gas mask and the red hue of his hair could be seen through the darkness as he floated ominously.

 

Tretij

 

"The hell are you doing here, Tretij?" Eli groaned.

  
"I heard your thoughts. You wanted me here," Tretij responded.

  
"Don't you have other people to stalk?!" The fair haired brit shot back. Trying his best to hide how creeped out he was over the fact Tretij could just do that.

"Everyone else was boring. They were only talking about grown up stuff, so I listened to you. That's why I'm here," the crimson haired boy answered.

  
"Whatever," Eli huffed as he rolled over to his side.

  
"Why are you mad at me?"

  
"One, you read my thoughts and that's super fucking creepy. Two, you woke me up," the blonde explained. The annoyance in hisbbgrt tone barely concealed, not like he ever tries to conceal it.

"I-I'm sorry," Tretij apologized.

  
Eli calmed down a bit. "It's ok, come here."

  
"Remorse? Pretty uncharacteristic for you," Tretij noted

  
"Shut up," he ordered as he scooted over to the left side of the bed.

Tretij glided over to the empty spot on the mattress and laid down on it, but it wasn't before long until the Czech boy lightly bumped his head against the ceiling.

  
"Ow," he said in a monotone voice. The blonde then devised a plan to keep the boy from floating in his sleep. He took one of his long, jet black sleeves and tied it around his bedpost.

"That should keep him from flying off to the bloody moon," Eli thought and he climbed back into bed. He stared behind him and chuckled lightly at how he swayed back and forth.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like a goddamn balloon?"

  
"You have," he responded simply.

  
"A really cute looking balloon," Eli thought; unknowing that Tretij heard that.

"Eli thinks I'm cute?" Tretij asked himself.

  
They talked miscellaneously throughout the night. Mostly Eli venting his frustrations towards adults and just everything in general, while Tretij calmly listened and tried to calm him down by switching the subject.

They slept once they ran out of things to talk about, or rather Eli ran out of things to rant about.

In his sleep, Eli began to debate with himself on his feelings towards this "ballon boy".

 _You totally like him._  
_No, I don't._  
_Yes you do, don't lie._  
_Shut the fuck up!_  
_Don't kid yourself! You love him._  
_I do **NOT!**_  
_Tretij and Eli sitting a tree-_  
_**SHUT UP!**_

  
As he listened in on this heated battle, Tretij couldn't help but smile.

  
_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_ Tretij interrupted.  
_**TRETIJ,GET YOUR PSYCHIC GINGER ARSE OUT OF MY HEAD!**_  
_First comes love, then comes marriage, then come a baby in a baby carriage!_ Eli's inside voice and Tretij sang while the floating boy chuckled lightly in his sleep.

"Oh keep cackling,Tret. Because soon enough, I'll have you beaten to a pulp!" Eli angrily whispered.

  
"Fair enough," he said as he drifted off to sleep. His mischievous smile never fading.

 

_21 years later_

 

The two men reunited in the afterlife; overlooking the icy landscape of Shadow Moses.

 

"What's up, Tret?" A British voice called out.

  
"Nothing much, Eli," He responded, "I noticed you were pretty upset when you got the news that I died."

 

"And?" Liquid responded, never wanting to admit he cried and come off as "unmanly" toward him.

 

Mantis chuckled lightly and drew his attention towards the two figures walking towards a snowmobile, one of whom he recognized as the one that took his life.

  
"It's a shame my bastard brother didn't die." Liquid said disappointedly.

 

"Well, what can you do," He responded, "I seemed to have underestimated him…"

  
"Hm…"

  
"Hey, remember when we were kids and you called me a balloon?" Mantis asked.

  
"Because you are." The blonde chuckled.

  
"Well it looks like we are both balloons now. Floating in the afterlife." Mantis sighed.

 

Eli grabbed Tretij's hand as they watched the two figures speed off into the sunset on their snowmobile.

  
"It's good to have you back, Tretij," he smiled; reminiscent of Jack Skellington.

  
"Same here, Eli."

**Author's Note:**

> Eli and Tretij shared a bed. Fite me hoes  
> Lol jk  
> Leave kudos and comments because I'm a validation seeking whore.


End file.
